The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for reconnecting phone calls and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for reconnecting phone calls made over packet networks.
Phone calls between two parties may be cut off before the parties complete the call themselves by hanging up. Such undesired early termination of the phone conversation is sometimes referred to as a dropped call. Dropped calls may occur, for example, when a wireless telephone user enters a region in which reception is poor or absent, for example, an elevator. To continue the phone call, users may manually redial to establish a new phone call.